Ideal Relaxation After Supplementary Classes
by Killerchainsaw
Summary: After being stuck in boring Supplementary classes over the summer, Harumin is finally glad to go home and enjoy the rest of her summer vacation before school starts up again. Wanting to go home and relax, only to find out that a certain pink haired middle schooler has other plans for her it seems. A Harumin x Matsuri one-shot. Rated M for mature content, hope you enjoy. ;)


**Author's notes:**

 **I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know.  
_

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)**

 **Warning: This contains lemon ;P **

**...**

Today had been another boring, yet slightly satisfying day for Harumin, as she had spent the majority of the day in school, stuck studying in tedious supplementary classes, as a 'punishment' for getting a couple of bad marks on a few of her past tests.

Meanwhile most of the other students of the school were allowed to enjoy their summer vacation happily, leaving only a small selection of students that were staying in school for these annoying 'Supplementary classes' so that their scores on any future tests or exams would improve.

Harumin sighed deeply as she was glad to finally be going home on her last day of her supplementary classes. Now she could relax at home and tomorrow her summer vacation could actually start, even though really there was only about half of it left, before everyone would be back in school again.

Meaning that Harumin and the other students that were kept in school over most of the summer, only had a few weeks to have their fun in the sun, before Autumn would soon be settling in, and they were all back to studying in school again.

' _Well these classes will sure teach Yuzucchi and me to study more, instead of going on late night shopping sprees, and skipping school on certain days I guess,'_ Harumin thought with another heavy sigh, Yuzu having also been stuck at school for the day with her, but was picked up by her younger sister a little while ago, leaving Harumin to now walk home alone.

The hot setting, summer sun beating down on her, as late afternoon was now slowly turning into early evening, the brunette feeling exhausted and ready to just collapse as she slowly made her way home, staggering through the front gates as she came to her front door, and entered the house. Calling out to her older sister, while she removed her shoes and stumbled into the hallway, her school bag falling from her shoulder and landing onto the floor in an untidy heap.

"I'm home sis!" She called out, swaying from side to side a little, leaning against the wall as she looked to her elder sister who stood in the Kitchen making the two of them dinner,

"What's for dinner tonight?"

Harumin asked as she ran a hand through her long brown hair, feeling like all her energy had left her body, causing her to feel like she was a walking zombie right now, wanting to just head to her bedroom and sleep until the sun rose in the morning again.

"Welcome back, and it's chicken and vegetable hotpot tonight," Mitsuko stated as she stood in front of the cooker, stirring the steaming hotpot for tonight, glancing back to her younger sister as she saw her practically almost passing out from exhaustion, the wall being the only thing that was keeping her standing right now.

"Sounds great, I'm going to grab a quick shower, call me when it's ready okay?" Harumin said as she turned and went to head for the bathroom, wanting to have a nice cool shower, before having dinner and then finally being able to get some much needed sleep. But was stopped when she heard the sound of her elder sister's voice calling to her again.

"Wait before you go for a wash, I just wanted to let you know that your friends are here," Mitsuko stated turning away from the cooking for a second, as she looked to her sister, informing her of the unexpected visitors that had come to see her.

"My friends?"

Harumin questioned as she stopped in her tracks and turned back to her sister, wondering which friends she meant, but then again not really having to think very hard about who just might have come to visit her when she didn't want them to.

"They came asking for you a little while ago, I said they could stay and wait for you since you would be home soon enough, so they're in the lounge right now, and they can stay round for dinner if you like," Mitsuko suggested guessing that Harumin would like to spend some time with her friends since she hadn't really gotten any time to hang out with them recently because of her all her time spent doing supplementary classes at school. Plus Mitsuko didn't mind having company round for dinner after all.

"No it's fine, I'll go get rid of them," Harumin sighed as she reluctantly turned and walked to the lounge, guessing easily just who had come round to see her, after all it wasn't much of a mystery which 'friends' were here.

Harumin walked into the lounge and leaned against the doorframe as she saw Nene happily sitting on the floor in the lounge, watching the television happily, before she noticed her upperclassmen standing in the doorway looking to her with an annoyed gaze.

"Ahh good afternoon Taniguchi Senpai, how are you?" Nene smiled up to Harumin as she greeted her politely, turning her attention away from the television for a moment.

"What are you doing here Nene?"

Harumin asked as she folded her arms across her chest, clearly showing Nene that she wasn't pleased to find her here when she returned home from a tiring day of classes, not wanting to deal with the… 'Liveliness' that the younger girl brought along with her wherever her and a certain pink haired middle schooler went.

"Well me and Matsuri thought it would be a nice idea to come round and see you since your supplementary classes are all over and done with now so-

"Matsuri's here too?" Harumin asked, cutting off Nene as she rubbed her forehead in frustration, hating that she had to deal with these two right now, instead of going for a nice shower like she had wanted to do.

"Yep, she's in your room,"

Nene stated simply, her cheerful smile never leaving her face, until she saw Harumin glare to her slightly, looking a little nervous now, as she thought that maybe now wasn't a good time for her and Matsuri to drop by for a visit.

"Fine I'll deal with her in a moment, but meanwhile Nene could you please just leave, I can't play with you guys right now," Harumin stated after a short pause, pleading for Nene to leave, as she pulled her up from where she was sitting, and started to push her towards the front door.

"But we want to hang out with you Taniguchi Senpai and-

"I know, but I'm really tired today, so let's hang out some other time," Harumin quickly opened the front door, then pushed Nene outside, hoping that she would just get the message to leave her alone and wouldn't be back again later tonight.

"Tomorrow then maybe? Can we ask Yuzu Senpai to come as well?" Nene asked as she let herself be thrown out of the house, knowing that there was no point in protesting since Harumin definitely wasn't up for reasoning otherwise right now.

"Yeah sure, whatever, just go home already!"

Harumin raised her voice a little, before Nene just yelled 'See you tomorrow' to her, before she slammed the door shut, and leaned her back against it, sighing heavily with slight relief. Before she narrowed her eyes and stood up straight, knowing that Matsuri would be a whole lot harder to get rid of then Nene.

Forcing herself to step away from the front door, groaning as she quickly made her way to her bedroom, guessing that she would have to think of some completely different way to get rid of Matsuri, since she knew that simply kicking her out like she had just done with Nene wouldn't work at all.

Quickly walking to her bedroom, Harumin came to her slightly ajar door, and slammed it the rest of the way open, hoping to scare the intruder in her bedroom, but only getting a cheerful greeting from the middle schooler as she saw her standing in her room, pulling out her drawers and looking through them.

"Oh hey Taniguchi-san I was wondering when you were coming home," Matsuri happily greeted Harumin, smiling to her cheerfully as she put back the clothing item that she had just taken out of the older girl's drawer, and rummaged for something more interesting.

"What are you doing Matsuri?"

Harumin asked, as she closed her bedroom door behind her and leaned against it, wishing that there was going to be some easy way to get the middle schooler to leave, but knowing that that just wasn't possible, unless she somehow got lucky.

"What's it look like, I'm snooping through your drawers of course, and I must admit you've got quite the collection of raunchy panties in here, have you worn any of them lately?" Matsuri smirked now as she was impressed to see the kind of underwear that the elder girl had in her drawers, knowing that she had never seen her wearing any of them before.

"They're ones that my sister brought me a while ago, and no I've never worn them, now could you stop pulling them out please?" Harumin asked folding her arms across her chest, and looking to the younger girl with an annoyed expression, wishing that she would just stop messing her drawers up and leave already.

"Okay, is Nene still here?" Matsuri asked as she now put away all the panties that she had pulled out, and closed the drawer looking back to Harumin with a smile, while the elder girl was still staring back at her with an annoyed expression.

"No I kicked her out, and I'm thinking I should do the same to you if you aren't willing to leave, like she wasn't,"

"Aww but I haven't long got here, and I really wanted to spend some time with you, since your supplementary classes are all over and done with now, after all we haven't seen each other in weeks," Matsuri explained walking over to go and sit down on Harumin's bed, while the elder girl guessed that she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"We just saw each other yesterday morning," Harumin reminded the younger girl, as she raised her voice a little and stepped away from the door, wondering just what it would take for Matsuri to leave her alone.

"That was only for a short amount of time, before you had to shoot off to your school, and Nene was with us then," Matsuri stated she herself looking a little annoyed now as well, while she sat slouched and sighed slightly, glancing away from Harumin for a moment.

Harumin's eyes widened a little at what Matsuri had just said, not talking back for a moment, as she sighed heavily, before walking over to the pink haired girl and looking to her with a slight frown, knowing exactly what the younger wanted from her right now.

"If you wanted to spend some time as just me and you, then why did you invite Nene along with you today?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow to the younger girl, resting her hands on her hips, and leaning to one side, guessing that Nene coming along wasn't exactly in her plan for today.

"I didn't invite her, she just suddenly showed up when she saw me walking to your house, and decided to tag along," Matsuri explained looking like she herself didn't like the fact that Nene had come round as well.

"And so you hid yourself away in my room, knowing that I would get rid of her first since she is easier to throw out then you are?"

"Yep!" Matsuri stated smiling, as Harumin just dropped her hand to her sides, and slumped down beside the younger girl on her bed hanging her head low for a few minutes,

"After all…we haven't been alone together for ages now, so we can't have her getting in the way right?" Matsuri spoke in a lowered tone moving to sit behind Harumin, as she wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her from behind, whispering her next sentence into her ear.

"I've been awfully lonely without you, and I bet you've been missing me too right, Haru-chan?" Matsuri whispered, kissing Harumin's ear lightly, the elder girl just shrugging her off, and turning away from her, not answering her, or responding to her actions.

' _Giving me the silent treatment now huh?'_ Matsuri thought with a slight smirk, as she knew the elder girl was obviously taking no notice of her advances, or her sweet talking this time. Standing up Matsuri caught Harumin's attention, as spoke in a seductive tone now.

"You know I've been missing you a lot, Haru-chan…" she paused, slowly lifting up her skirt for the older girl to see just what she was like down there,

"…you see how wet I am? This is just from standing in your room again after so long, I've even started to soak through your panties," Matsuri smiled as she held her skirt up above her waist, showing Harumin just how wet she was at the moment.

Harumin just looked to the younger girl with a blank stare, seeming like she wasn't paying attention, when really she couldn't deny that she had been missing her as well. Her eyes wanting to travel down to look to her soaked underwear, but her mind not letting them, as she kept staring at Matsuri's face instead, knowing that she was only trying to entice her right now so that she wouldn't throw her out.

However she still wanted to glance down, imagining the younger girl's arousal slowly running down her thighs, and knowing she would automatically get turned on from such a sight, having a good feeling that her desires would get the best of her upon seeing her underwear being drenched through by her girlfriend.

"You're still wearing mine right?" Matsuri asked, wondering how long it would take before the stubborn older girl caved and gave into the temptation, like she always did eventually, the younger girl knowing just how to persuade her lover.

Staying silent Harumin simply continued to just stare up at Matsuri, not giving her any kind of reaction, but deep down holding back as much as she could, knowing that she mustn't play into the younger girl's hands. And instead just raised an eyebrow to Matsuri again, biting back the urge to look down again while she gripped the edge of her bed tightly, determined to not give into the younger girl so easily.

"Don't give me that stubborn look, where's my forceful Haru-chan huh?" Matsuri asked in a childish voice, pouting as she dropped her skirt, letting it cover her up again, while she frowned to the elder girl only getting a simple blank stare from her, obviously showing Matsuri that she wasn't going to win this time.

"She's tired and irritated, so are you going to leave out the door by yourself, or do I have to throw you out the window instead?" Harumin now asked, finally speaking again as she looked to the younger girl with a annoyed expression, certain that she wasn't going to let Matsuri win this time like she had practically every other time in the past.

"Fine, fine, I get it,"

Matsuri stated as she sighed, before letting her act go, guessing that it would take a whole lot more than simple seducing to get the older girl to play into her hands this time it would seem, however she had no intent on giving up and leaving just yet, as she thought of an idea and smiled to herself.

Making it look like she was leaving Matsuri now headed for the door, however stopping upon hearing a sigh of relief come from the elder girl behind her, "I mean I guess, I could finally go and tell your older sister about us on my way out," she stated nonchalantly as she turned back slightly, looking to the elder girl with a sly grin, knowing just what to expect for what Harumin's reaction would be to her 'threat'.

Almost as a reflex Harumin stood from the bed, walking upto Matsuri, grabbing her wrist, and throwing her back to the bed, pinning her down a moment later, "You wouldn't dare," Harumin glared down to the younger girl holding both of her wrists tightly in each hand, not caring if she was hurting the girl laying beneath her at the moment.

"Wouldn't I, what are you going to do to stop me Haru-chan?"

Matsuri asked with a smirk knowing that she was only making the older girl angrier, but that is exactly what she wanted, as she lay relaxed, completely surrendering herself to her girlfriend, and not resisting or struggling in the least, knowing that it would be a fruitless effort if she did decide to fight back.

Narrowing her eyes Harumin instantly smacked her lips to Matsuri's, slipping her tongue in as soon as she felt the younger girl kissing her back, the two soon engaging in a fierce battle of dominance with their tongues. Matsuri not really trying and letting Harumin win her over, as she could soon feel her own tongue being roughly sucked on, as well as her bottom lip being bitten so hard that it was surprising it wasn't bleeding at the moment.

Feeling her breath starting to run short, Matsuri moaned into the deep kiss, feeling her girlfriend's tongue reaching for the back of her throat while she fought for air, knowing full well that once the older girl got going, there was practically no way of stopping her, submitting was her only option as she grabbed hold of both of Harumin's hands, gripping onto them tightly, and waiting patiently for the elder girl to break their suffocating kiss.

And luckily within a few minutes more Harumin was getting out of breath as well, parting their lips as she leaned over Matsuri panting heavily to get her breath back, while her face was stained with a deep blush, and her body was already heating up, her temperature soaring to a boiling point, while gazing to the younger girl beneath her.

"Haru-chan…"

Matsuri whispered out as she panted heavily, her lungs desperate for air, as she could feel a heavy blush creeping onto her cheeks, staring upto her dominating girlfriend, while a single strand of their shared saliva was still connecting their lips.

Not stopping however, Harumin continued on leaning into the younger girl, kissing her way down her supple neck, and roughly pulling her shirt down around her shoulders. Matsuri moaning slightly as she bit her lip, and smiled slightly, knowing that Harumin turning on her and showing her rare aggressive side to her was a clear sign that the younger girl had won.

Kissing her girlfriend's soft skin, Harumin halted when she came to her right shoulder, licking the area for a moment and pausing, before she dug her teeth into the younger girl's flesh, biting down hard, while staring to Matsuri through half-open eyes, seeing just how long it would be before she would beg for her to stop.

Matsuri lay clenching her teeth together tightly, her eyes squeezing shut as she dug her fingernails into the elder girl's skin, enduring the excruciating pain shooting through her shoulder right now, while biting back screams and trying her best to not cave so early, but finding it hard to keep fighting when with every minute that passed Harumin would dig her teeth deeper into the younger girl's shoulder, not letting up until she gave in.

Crying out as she wasn't able to stand the pain anymore Matsuri gave up her fight, "Okay, okay…y-you win…I-I won't tell…just stop biting…it hurts…it hurts…" she managed in-between slight whimpers of pain, trembling all over as she felt her shoulder finally being released from her girlfriend's jaws, now panting heavily as her skin felt sore, and her fingers hurt from digging them into Harumin's skin so hard.

Tasting blood on her lips Harumin sighed, as she closed her eyes and licked the red and slightly swollen bite mark, nursing her girlfriend's wounded shoulder, sucking on it tenderly as she heard Matsuri recovering from the pain slowly. Letting go of her hands and pulling away from her a moment later, laying a final soft kiss on her shoulder, before she just sat gazing down to the younger girl, and waited for her breathing to go back to normal.

"That really hurt you know, and it'll leave a pretty big mark there for quite some time," Matsuri stated as she stared back up to Harumin, just smiling to her as she only got a death glare in return from the elder girl.

"It's not the first mark you've gotten from me, and besides you deserved it, you know our relationship is meant to be kept as a secret, so don't go joking about telling my sister alright?" Harumin warned as she fixed her hair and was slowly coming back to her senses, taking a deep breath and calmed herself down, having only ever showed this side of her to Matsuri and no one else.

"Alright, but we've been together for months now, plus Nene knows so I thought-

"She only knows because she walked in on us kissing once, no one else is to know, or you'll be getting much more than just a nasty bite mark as punishment," Harumin stated recovering from her sudden spout of anger, running a hand through her long hair, while she heard Matsuri giggle slightly and glared back down to her again.

"Well you know how to keep me quiet then right, Haru-chan?" Matsuri smirked as she hadn't moved from her previous position ready for another attack, as she just lay still, getting only a raised eyebrow from her girlfriend in response.

Sighing heavily and hanging her head, Harumin leaned down again, caressing Matsuri's pink hair, as she gazed down to her, and grabbed hold of her hand again, interlocking their fingers a moment later, "Fine, but you'll leave after this right?" she asked, giving in, and finally just deciding to do as her girlfriend wanted, since she wasn't going to be left alone otherwise.

"Well I can't promise anything, but I won't bother you about it for the next few days," Matsuri answered with a wink, still smiling upto her girlfriend, knowing that she had gotten her own way again, just like she always eventually did.

"I'll take what I can get with you, I guess,"

Harumin mumbled out, knowing that what Matsuri had said was better than nothing at least, and she might as well just settle with that since she wouldn't admit it, but she actually wanted this just as bad as Matsuri did. Leaning down as she kissed the younger girl's lips again, being much more tender this time, as she cupped her cheek and slowly slipped her tongue in when she heard a slight moan escape her girlfriend's lips.

Soon continuing on Harumin parted their lips for a moment, using both hands to forcefully snap all of the buttons on Matsuri's shirt apart, and somehow managing to not make any of them come loose and break off as she now kissed the younger girl's neck, throwing her shirt to the floor, and slipping her free hand round to Matsuri's back, quickly unclipping her bra, and sending that flying to the bedroom floor a moment later as well.

While Matsuri lay moaning slightly smiling to the elder girl, and clearly seeing that that first rough kiss, plus making her cry out when biting down hard on her shoulder, had caused the elder girl to become super turned on, as there was no more holding back nor hesitating in her advances anymore.

Moving down slightly, Harumin left a trail of light kisses going down Matsuri's neck and leading to stop just at her chest, Matsuri gasping before giving out another moan, soon feeling the older girl massaging her left breast, while laying light kisses on the other.

Matsuri's slight moans urging the elder girl on more and more, as she pinched her left nipple, causing it to slowly harden, circling around the other hardened nub with just the tip of her hot tongue, before she wrapped her lips around the stiff nipple and sucked on it hard, biting down when she heard a slight cry come from her trembling girlfriend.

Harumin giving the other nipple the same treatment, making sure that she bit down hard enough to leave plenty of red marks on her girlfriend's soft skin, but not hard enough to actually break any skin and make her bleed like she had done with her shoulder earlier.

Both her hands moving to massage Matsuri's small breasts, roughly digging her fingernails in, while she lightly kissed her girlfriend's slender navel. Matsuri moaning and biting her bottom lip in response, feeling her back arch, as she could feel a slight pain shoot through her chest every time Harumin dug her nails in a little more, before she would go back to being tender again, upon hearing slight whimpers escape the younger girl's lips.

"You really like being rough with me, don't you Haru-chan?" Matsuri smiled as she looked to her girlfriend, knowing that she was right, but also knowing that there was no way the older girl was going to admit that to her.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it," Harumin simply replied, pinching both of Matsuri's rock hard nipples, while licking and then biting down hard on her stomach just below her navel, being sure to leave another mark there.

"Well I wouldn't deny that it is quite…exhilarating," Matsuri stated sounding like she was saying it to herself more than to Harumin, before she heard a slight sigh come from her girlfriend, looking upto her with an innocent smile, while Harumin just stared back to her with a questioning expression, smiling herself a moment later.

"You masochist,"

Harumin commented in a mumbled tone, before she leaned down and kissed her girlfriend's marked stomach, unzipping and pulling her skirt down roughly, then pausing upon seeing just how drenched her panties that she had given to Matsuri were right now, gazing to them for a moment, before she swallowed slowly, and proceeded to remove them as well.

Pausing now as she sat looking down to her girlfriend's naked, sweating body, basking in the sight of her aroused and dripping sex, almost seeming to be staring in awe of the sight. The elder girl seeming to be in a trance-like state for a few seconds, until Matsuri caught her attention and brought her out of it.

"What are you waiting for?" Matsuri asked raising an eyebrow to the older girl, while she rolled her hips a little, clearly asking for Harumin to continue pleasuring her.

Shaking her head and coming back to her senses, Harumin looked back to Matsuri's wondering expression, and just smiled to her slightly, "My sister is still in the kitchen, so keep yourself quiet alright?" she instructed to her girlfriend as she now leaned down to lay beside her and kissed her lips lightly.

"Yes ma'am,"

Matsuri simply replied before she linked her arms around Harumin's neck kissing her lips deeply, and giving out a pleasant moan upon feeling the older girl kiss her back. Shivering a moment later as she felt Harumin's first two fingers start to gently caress her soaked slit, circling around her swollen clit a few times, and then slowly slipping her middle finger inside her entrance.

Their kiss breaking as Matsuri moaned out slightly, Harumin looking to her blushing face with a slight smile, before she slowly moved to now be crouching down near Matsuri's waist, kissing her inner thigh lightly, then licking and beginning to lightly suck on her girlfriend's aroused sex.

"Ahh…Haru-chan…"

Hearing the younger girl moaning out that nickname that only she ever used, Harumin closed her eyes and increased her speed a little, starting to thrust her tongue inside her girlfriend, while she listened to her heavy pants and slight moans of pleasure.

Quickly starting to already feel pressure building up in her lower abdomen, Matsuri could feel her climax starting to draw near, as each time she let a small moan out, Harumin's thrusts would become rougher and deeper, the younger girl already feeling like she couldn't hold back for much longer, knowing that she was much more sensitive now since they hadn't done it in a good few weeks.

Harumin not needing to be told when her girlfriend was close, since she could simply just guess from the younger girl's walls tightening and clamping around her skillful tongue. Harumin smiling as she doubled her efforts knowing that it wouldn't be long before Matsuri would be able to hold back no longer.

And she was right as a few moments later, Matsuri brought her hand upto her mouth and covered her lips, muffling her loud moans of release, as her back arched off the bed her hips buckled, and her free hand clenched the bedsheets tightly. Feeling her fingernails painfully digging into her palm, Matsuri was forced to ride out her intense orgasm, biting down onto her bottom lip hard, as she felt Harumin lapping up all her juices and swallowing them hungrily.

Collapsing back onto the bed soon enough, Matsuri lay panting heavily as she started to slowly recover from reaching her limit, while Harumin now sat up straight licking her fingers clean of all her girlfriend's juices, smiling down to the younger girl as she watched her slowly start to breath normally again.

Sighing with a content smile back to the elder girl, Matsuri brushed her fallen fringe out of her eyes, while Harumin leaned down to her a moment later, and kissed her cheek lightly, "I'm not finished with you yet Matsuri," she whispered into her ear, giving it a long lick, and causing the younger girl to shiver slightly, before she pulled herself away and sat back up again.

"I had a feeling you would say that,"

Matsuri replied with a smile, moving to prop herself up on her elbows, before sitting up and watching as her girlfriend undressed in front of her, discarding every bit of clothing to the floor, before she looked back to the younger girl again.

' _Harumin really is beautiful,'_ Matsuri thought, staring a little as she looked over her girlfriend's sweating, naked body, having seen it a million times already by now, but still always rendered to gaze in awe every time, watching as the elder girl pulled her long hair out from being tied up, and let it fall down freely, her brunette locks sticking to her soaked skin. Matsuri's eyes then catching the older girl's flushed face, as she looked to her with a smirk, Harumin looking back to her with a questioning expression.

"What?"

"You're adorable Haru-chan,"

Matsuri simply answered as she smiled to the elder girl, causing her blush to deepen, before she narrowed her eyes and pushed Matsuri down on the bed, locking their lips in a deep kiss, it breaking soon afterwards as she gazed down to her girlfriend, and stroked her cheek gently.

"You're the cute one Matsuri," Harumin whispered as she pecked Matsuri's nose. Matsuri just chuckling slightly at the tickling feeling, before she smiled to her girlfriend, and kissed her forehead lovingly.

The two soon sitting again as they both held onto the other tightly, thrusting against each other, as their slits kissed, shockwaves being sent through both of their bodies as their clits rubbed and caressed one another over and over again, both of them giving out slight moans, matching their speed, and getting a little rougher with each thrust.

"Matsuri…mmm…"

Harumin moaned slightly, feeling her heart racing in her chest, and her mind starting to go blank, already feeling pressure building up inside her, knowing that she had been super aroused through pleasuring Matsuri, and now her body was just begging for a release as she moved faster, Matsuri doing the same in turn.

"Haru-chan…go faster…"

Matsuri whispered in-between heavy pants, and low moans, knowing that she herself was getting close again, as she could feel the elder girl's larger chest rubbing against her own much smaller, and more sensitive breasts their hardened nipples kissing roughly. Biting back slight cries of sheer pleasure, while she could feel Harumin answering to her request and soon finding herself being overwhelmed by the older girl, knowing that they were both so close to being thrown over the edge together right now.

And sure enough within the next few moments both girls were curling their toes, and clenching their hands together, interlocking their fingers tightly as they kissed deeply, muffling the sound of their loud moans of release, only slight whimpers and heavy pants heard from them both, while they rode out their shared orgasm together.

Their deep, passionate kiss soon breaking, as they sat embracing each other, while they both panted heavily and tried to get their breathing back to normal, their body-heat matching, as they sat recovering together, Matsuri resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder as she sighed deeply.

"I love you Harumin," She whispered out, still panting a little as she sat tracing small circles into the elder girl's bare back, causing her to shiver slightly in return.

"I love you too, Matsuri," Harumin whispered back as she was now back to breathing normally, having recovered first, pulling away slightly as she cupped Matsuri's chin, and brought her into another loving kiss.

Matsuri melting into the kiss, as she gave out a pleasant moan, sighing deeply, before their lips parted and Harumin rested her forehead against her girlfriend's. The two lovers enjoying a few moments of sweet bliss, as the only thing they could hear was the sound of each other's calm breathing, until Matsuri broke the silence.

"So is it alright for me to stay round tonight?" she asked her voice sounding a little nervous now as she looked to her girlfriend with pleading eyes, begging for her to let her stay the night.

"If I let you stay round, I won't get any sleep tonight, and I'm even more exhausted now than I was when I got home before," Harumin stated, not letting the younger girl snake her way into spending the night with her, when she had already persuaded her to make love to her just now.

"Then can I stay round just for dinner? Please?" Matsuri smiled nervously as she gave her girlfriend her best begging expression, her lower lip quivering as she pouted a moment later at the elder girl's refusing stare.

Hesitating to speak for a moment, Harumin sat thinking over whether or not to give in to the younger girl, sighing heavily as she figured it shouldn't be too much trouble if she only stayed round for dinner and that was it.

"You'll go home straight after dinner right?"

"Yep!" Matsuri nodded frantically.

"Fine, I guess you can stay for a little bit longer then," Harumin answered after a short pause, finally saying 'yes', smiling slightly to her girlfriend as Matsuri cheered happily, before she hugged the older girl tightly and kissed her lips deeply.

Harumin was a little surprised at first, before she just shrugged her shoulders and kissed her girlfriend back, their kiss soon deepening and growing more passionate, as they embraced one another tightly again, before they soon took a refreshing shower together, so that they were ready to go and have dinner with Mitsuko once she called for her younger sister.

Both Harumin and Matsuri soon joining Mitsuko for dinner, while they all sat round the dining table talking and laughing with one another late into the evening, until it was time for Matsuri to leave, and time for Harumin to finally enjoy her relaxation time alone, and without anymore disturbances to bother her.


End file.
